


The Replacement

by sydwrites



Series: THE REPLACEMENT (JUDE HUNGRY HEARTS) [1]
Category: Hungry Hearts (2014)
Genre: Cheating, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Consent, Infidelity, Mentions of Pregnancy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty goodness, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex, but you like it, established sexual arrangement, you're jude's whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: This is my non-linear, ongoing series with Jude (Hungry Hearts)!:)
Relationships: Jude (Hungry Hearts)/You
Series: THE REPLACEMENT (JUDE HUNGRY HEARTS) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048501
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first installment of "The Replacement"
> 
> enjoy!

You walked into the small restaurant and looked around, almost immediately spotting Jude sitting at a corner table.   
“I’m meeting someone here.” You say passively to the hostess, who seemed too tired to question you, stepping aside and letting you by. Your eyes meet Jude’s from across the room, sending a shiver down your spine as you walked down the narrow flight of steps to the bathroom.   
Jude causally followed behind, walking into the small space with you before shutting the door abruptly. You didn’t say a word as his lips attacked your neck, sucking purple bruises on your skin, replacing the one’s he’d left before.   
This was always how it went. He would text you, only giving you a time and place, and you’d be there. He’d take you to the bathroom, fuck your brains out, and leave.  
You were Jude’s personal slut, merely a sex replacement for his wife who was apparently going clinically insane.   
His hands grabbed at your breasts and you sighed, arching your back while his hands dragged down your figure to meet the waistband of your jeans. He fumbled with the button and zipper before quickly shoving them, along with your panties, down around your ankles. His pants are soon down only enough to free his hard length before he bends you over the sink and starts fucking you against the cool surface.   
“Fuck, I love this little cunt, always so tight and wet just for me.” He muttered as his hips picked up their pace, causing you to bite down on your lip in order to muffle the sounds threatening to come out. He didn’t want to hear you, no, you were just there for him to fuck.   
“I’ve been thinking about fucking this cunt every fucking day, can’t get it out of my head. Gets me hard every time, fuck, I’ve gotta jerk off in the shower like some fucking teenager.”  
That’s the other thing he does, never saying your name and only calling you “pussy” or “cunt.” You think it’s a coping mechanism of some kind, justifying his infidelity by not acknowledging that you’re a person and instead, thinking of you as a hole to fuck.   
Yes, it was demeaning to a certain extent, but you were addicted to Jude and couldn’t say no to him. If you were being completely honest with yourself, you liked sneaking around like this with a married man, it was thrilling. Plus, Jude was a large man and, to put it nicely, the carpet matched the drapes.   
Your breathing became heavy as his fingers dug into the skin of your hips, thrusting gradually growing faster and rougher. He was close and you could feel it.  
“Christ, this little pussy’s squeezing me so good, being such a good girl for my cock. You’re my pretty little cumbucket, huh? Letting me split your dirty pussy in half with my big fat cock whenever I want, whenever I call.”  
Your eyes go wide at his words. This was the first time he’d actually mentioned the word “you” and acknowledged that you were a separate entity from your vagina. You briefly wondered what’s changed in his life to bring forth this sudden development, but quickly moving onto something else since you’d never actually find out. Jude didn’t tell you much, you only found out what was going on from chatter at the office.   
“That’s it, squeeze me just like that. Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, stuff it deep inside of you and let it leak out of your filthy cunt. You’ll have to walk all the way back home with my sticky cum in between your thighs to remind you just how much of a slut you are for me! My fucking cumbucket, so good for my cock…fuck!”  
He growled lowly as his hips pushed deep inside of you, spurting hot ropes of his release before pulling away and giving your ass a quick smack. His hands quickly tucked his softening length back into his pants and zipped them back up, straightening himself up before doing something you didn’t expect.  
Jude bent over and grabbed the articles around your ankles, pulling them up before leaning over to place a single kiss on the top of your spine. You pulled your bottoms up the rest of the way as he fumbled around in his pockets, pulling out a $10 bill and handing it to you.  
“Buy yourself a drink, make it look like you actually came here for something other than…well, this.” He gestured in between the two of you before tucking his wallet back into his pants and walking out, leaving you to your whirlwind of thoughts. You’d never seen Jude act that way before, never.  
In the center of the whirlwind was one main question:  
Why did he kiss you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting with Jude...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS (for this part): wedding ring kink.
> 
> enjoy!

You hadn’t heard from Jude in over a week, but you figured with a deranged pregnant wife along with his nine-to-five, he probably had his hands full.  
As if on cue, your phone buzzed and you looked down at the contact name, seeing that it was the man himself, Jude.  
You picked it up and said, “Hello?”  
His voice was husky. “Can we meet?”  
“Sure, name the time and place.” You hated that you were willing to meet him at the drop of a hat.  
A deep breath. “There’s an old phone booth outside Pav’s, behind the alley. Be there at nine.”  
Your eyebrows furrowed. “You want to meet me…at a phone booth.”  
He chuckled softly. “You got a better idea?”  
“Well, literally any other bar, restaurant, or establishment with a bathroom would be ideal.”  
Another chuckle crackled through the speaker. “Phone booth, nine o’clock.”  
You opened your mouth to protest but he had already hung up, making you sigh and place your phone back down on the counter. Your eye caught the time, 8:45.  
“Oh fuck!” You groaned and quickly grabbed your purse, slamming the front door shut as you scrambled towards the elevator.  
—  
Your foot tapped against the pavement impatiently as you waited for Jude, glancing down at the time, 9:05. Ugh.  
Suddenly, loud footsteps bounced from the walls of the small alleyway and you turned to see Jude walking with a messenger bag bouncing off his hip. He didn’t say anything, just grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the small booth with him. He removed his bag and set it down on the ground before you did the same with your purse.  
His hands were on you immediately, groping the globes of your ass as he pulled the dress up over your hips before his fingers traced the lace of your panties. You heard him undoing his pants, belt buckle jingling before a large hand splayed across your back, pressing your front down onto the plastic ledge. He hooked a finger through the crotch of your panties, pulling them aside before pushing in without warning.  
“F-Fuck.” He growled, sheathing himself fully inside you with one swift stroke. “Even tighter than I remember.”  
You bit your lip as his hips began to pick up speed, steadily slapping against your ass while his fingers dug deeper into the flesh of your hips.  
“Did you miss me?”  
Your eyes went wide at his abrupt question. “W-What?”  
He bent forward, wrapping a hand around your neck as his lips met the flesh just behind your ear. “Let me rephrase. Did you miss my cock?”  
You gasped when his teeth nibbled at your earlobe. “N-Not really, was I supposed to?”  
His hips came to an abrupt stop. “You didn’t?”  
You were confused. Was he…upset? “Umm, not really. I h-have toys an—”  
“Are you fucking someone else?” He cut you off.  
A sudden rush of annoyance coursed through your veins. “Why do you care?”  
He huffed and resumed his pace. “You know what? I don’t.”  
The thoughts were wizzing through your head while his dick continued its assault on your walls. Out of nowhere, his hips started pounding into you furiously, rubbing each sweet spot inside of you several times in a row. Your walls immediately start clenching and pulsing around him.  
Jude smirked against your ear. “Do you squeeze your goddamn toys this hard, huh?”  
Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he kept going, pace becoming more desperate each time he spoke.  
“You clench around other cock’s this tight?” His grip around your neck tightened. “Answer me, whore.”  
The way that word rolled off his lips made you shiver. “N-No.”  
His panting grew more labored in your ear and you felt his length start to throb. “That’s right, filthy little cunt, no one can fuck you like I do. You belong to me.”  
Where was this coming from? Why was he so jealous and possessive all of the sudden?  
“Jude, you have a w-wife, you can’t say things like that, shit!”  
He growled before suddenly flipping you around, now pressing your back against the counter as you looked into his eyes.  
“She doesn’t mean anything to me, fucking nothing.” His eyes never left yours, even as he slid the wedding band from his left finger and pressed it against your lips. “Put it between your teeth, bite down on it.”  
Your mouth opened and your teeth clamped down on the silver band, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “J-Jude…”  
“God you look like such a fucking slut with my wedding ring between your teeth, but I bet you fucking like it.” He snarled, hips snapping desperately into you. “Dirty fucking whore, getting fucked by a married cock and liking it…shameful.“  
You’ve never cum so hard in your entire life.  
“Fuck, Jude!” You cried out between your teeth, rolling the ring around, which only egged him on further. “That’s it, cum around my cock like a good slut! So fucking goddamn tight, gonna stuff you full of my cum!”  
His hips gave a few more thrusts before his eyes clenched shut, groaning while warm ropes of cum shot deep inside of you. “Take it, take it all in your greedy cunt!”  
You released a breath you didn’t even know you were holding in before Jude collapsed on top of you, panting heavily while his length softened inside you. His arms pushed him up off of you and he pulled out, quickly putting himself back together while you watched with lust-glazed eyes.  
When you went to sit up, Jude quickly stopped you with a hand over your chest. He took the ring from between your teeth before grabbing your left hand, never breaking eye contact as he pushed the ring onto your thumb.  
He smirked, bringing the finger up to place a small kiss on top of the metal before he bent over to grab his bag, slinging it over his shoulder once again. You held up your thumb in confusion as he walked out of the now-steamed up booth, turning around to give you a quick wink.  
“Just so you’ll remember my cock the next time you fuck yourself with one of your pathetic toys.”  
And with that, he was gone, disappearing into the New York City night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude wants to meet again...  
> But Mina has started going into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS: this is an angsty chapter!, jude doesn't like mina, kind of dubcon, kinda-almost-rape (but jude shuts it down immediately).
> 
> enjoy!

The clock struck midnight when your phone buzzed with a text from Jude.  
Meet me?  
You wanted so badly to say no, to tell him that this was over, that you couldn’t do this with him anymore. Ever since he’d told you about Mina’s pregnancy and her deteriorating mental state, the fact that you were involved in an affair became so much more real.   
But, you couldn’t say no to him, no matter how hard you tried.  
Where?  
Mere seconds passed before Jude’s response flashed across the screen.  
Lobby of the Cortez building. I’ll be on the green couch.  
Your eyes widened when you realized that the Cortez was a building just two blocks from you. Wait, did he live there? Has he been two blocks away fro you this whole time?  
I’ll meet you on the green couch in five.  
As soon as the message was delivered, you crawled out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and an old oversized sweatshirt from a past boyfriend before sliding on a pair of moccasins and walking out the door.  
Your phone buzzed in your hand.   
I eagerly await your arrival, Y/N.  
You shuddered as you stepped into the elevator and began the ride down to the ground level. Why did he say that?  
You stopped the thought from continuing when your feet hit the cracked concrete of the New York sidewalk.   
Remember Y/N, he doesn’t like you that way. He probably doesn’t even give you a passing thought once you leave.  
That’s what you kept repeating as you crossed the street and walked into the Cortez building with an audible sigh.  
—  
There was no shared glances, no exchanges of any kind when you walked over and sat down on the green couch next to him.  
A moment of silence lingered between the two of you before his hand ran up your thigh, squeezing it softly. You looked over at him and he tilted his head towards a hallway, labeled ‘Restrooms’.  
“Second door on the right.”  
He then got up and began walking over, stopping just below the sign before turning around. His eyes bore into yours for a second before he continued, walking down the hallway and into the family restroom.  
You got up shortly after and walked down the hallway, knocking gently on the heavy wooden door. It opened quickly, revealing a very sleep deprived Jude looking down at you with lust-darkened eyes. He pulls you in and shuts the door, flicking the lock before pressing you against it.  
His lips crashed onto yours, making you tense up immediately. He wasn’t supposed to do that, but clearly he didn’t care, continuing to attack your lips with his own. He pulled away after a minute or so, hands gripping the waistband of your sweatpants before yanking them down and allowing them to pool around your ankles.  
“Mina’s contractions have already started.” He said casually as he undid him own pants, letting them fall to the ground before beginning to stroke himself. “They’re fifteen minutes apart.”  
Your eyes went wide at his sudden casual confession.  
“S-Shouldn’t you be with her?”  
He doesn’t say anything, only picking you up and tapping your thigh, a signal for you to wrap your legs around him. Suddenly, his hips surged forward, pushing his length through your folds and he groans softly at the feeling.  
You pressed against his chest, forcing him to look at you. His eyes were teary and the tip of his nose had started to turn red.  
“Jude…”  
Before you could continue, he lined up with your entrance and pushed up, sheathing himself fully inside you with a low grunt.  
Your head fell back against the door when he started moving, hips rhythmically fucking you while the tears threatened to spill from his eyes. His sounds were soft and consistent as he slowly buried his face in your neck.   
His hips sped up, forcefully pushing your lower back into the door repeatedly while his noises grew louder.   
“F-Fuck, I need you, needed this.”  
You whimpered with each of his commanding thrusts, trying to formulate words as you felt him begin to pulse inside you.  
“Jude, w-why aren’t you with M-Mina?”  
He looked up at you as the first tear rolled down his cheek, hips coming to an abrupt stop before his forehead fell against yours and the sobs wracked through his body. You ran your hands through his hair and pushed him back a little bit so that you could look at him.  
Your mouth opened to speak but Jude beat you to it.  
“I-I-I c-can’t, Y/N.”  
You bit your lip, holding back your own tears.  
“You need to be t-there for her. S-She’s having your baby, Jude.”  
Another sob surged through his body, tears falling onto the fabric of your sweatshirt.  
“I can’t…look at h-her anymore, Y/N.” He cries. “She’s s-so skinny a-a-and un-unhealthy. I haven’t been a-able to look at her f-for a while. I d-don’t want her…don’t want the b-baby an-anymore!”  
The tears began to fall from your own eyes at his words, quickly pushing him away and planting your feet on the ground. Your legs were shaking as you pull up your pants.  
Jude reaches for you but you swat him away, holding back your own cries.  
He starts, “Y/N, please…”  
You looked up at him, bottom lip quivering. “I can’t do this, Jude.”  
His hands run through his hair aggressively before his fists pound against the door on either side of your head.  
“No! Y-You can’t leave me!”   
Your hands pushed at his chest, trying to escape, but he wouldn’t let you.  
He suddenly wrapped his hand around your neck, forcing you to stay still against the door as he stroked himself firmly with his other hand.  
The tears streamed down your cheeks, eyes squeezing shut as you imagined the worst.  
He’s going to rape me.  
Jude felt the fear radiating off of you and immediately pulled away, hand still moving up and down his length. He looked as if reality had been smacked into him and suddenly, he fell onto his knees.  
You let out a deep breath and watched as he sobbed on the floor, smacking his head with his hands.   
Then, he looked up at you.  
“Leave.”  
You sank to your knees in front of him and tried to reach out, but he pulled away.  
“Jude…”  
He looked at you again, this time with so much desperation and hate in his eyes. Not hate for you, but hate for himself.  
It crushed you.  
“Go, leave…please.” Jude sobs. “B-Before I h-h-hurt you anymore, before I do a-anything else that I r-r-regret.”  
“Jude…”  
“Go! Now!” He yells as more tears fall from his eyes.  
You stand up and your hands tremble as you fumble with the lock. Your hand came up to grab your wrist in an attempt to steady it, sighing in relief when you finally unlocked the door.   
And, after one last look over your shoulder, you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
